Lead frames are used to reduce the installation time of certain components such as solenoids that are used in automotive transmissions. The lead frame consists of a series of metal connections that are overmolded with an insulative type material. Thus, components can be inserted into a valve body lead frame at predetermined locations so that the prefabricated metal connections will connect the desired components. However, in past units, controllers of these components are indirectly connected to the lead frame. In other words, the controllers are usually provided externally to the lead frame and are therefore not attached at one of the prefabricated locations on the lead frame which makes a direct connection to the prefabricated connectors. For example, a solenoid driver which is used to activate a solenoid would be external and indirectly connected to the lead frame in which the solenoid is attached to. Thus, typically the solenoid drivers are connected to the lead frame by external electrical wires. Since, the drivers are typically part of the externally connected transmission control unit they are made by a different company than the companies making the solenoids on the lead frame. There are inefficiencies in the design, calibration, and coordination of these components.
Furthermore, a central processing unit for controlling the driver logic is also indirectly connected through the transmission control unit to the lead frame. These indirect connects can be problematic because the components that are indirectly connected to the lead frame may not function in the same protocol as the components that are directly connected to the lead frame.
Therefore, it is desirable to design a solenoid controller which eliminates these problems. In addition, the design reduces the amount of electrical wiring and connections, and the components would be more compatible.